


The Eye of the Storm (Doesn't Bring It Calm)

by TheYaoiChick



Series: Music Inspired [7]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Break Up, Don't copy to another site, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYaoiChick/pseuds/TheYaoiChick
Summary: Munakata’s musings on Mikoto, their relationship, and how it went wrong.
Relationships: Munakata Reishi/Suoh Mikoto, Suoh Mikoto/Totsuka Tatara
Series: Music Inspired [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1481129
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	The Eye of the Storm (Doesn't Bring It Calm)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by:  
> [More Like Her by Miranda Lambert](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=UumRkksN-LE)

He should have known this day would pass. Should have known; for all that he cared, for all that he distracted, for all that he tried to _help_ , could not bring him peace. Could not calm the beast inside of him.

Not like _he_ could. _He_ could do it with a simple word. A gentle touch of the arm. That soft smile that he had so easily thought wasn’t a threat.

After all, he had said they were just friends. And now look at them.

Munakata: alone in his office, working over time again since their was no longer anyone waiting for him. No longer anyone constantly calling the phone, distracting him to the point he was getting nothing done anyway, so he had might as well take the work _with_ him and complete it when his partner fell asleep. Even though it so rarely worked out that way.

Mikoto: undoubtedly fast asleep, with his new lover held tight in his arms. Unburdened with wondering when he was going to be there. At peace to know that no matter what he says, _he’ll_ weather them with grace. Will be there to make it seemed like whatever currently troubled him wasn’t as bad as he’d thought. _Calming_ him in a way Munakata never could.

So reassuring. So nonjudgmental. So willing to take what he sees, and be happy with what he gets. Doesn’t try to _change_ him, the way he had always accused Munakata of doing. Always there when he needs him, never too busy to not come when he calls. Always so _happy_ , when Mikoto turns to rely on him. Not that Munakata couldn’t understand why. Mikoto was a proud man, never wanting to lean or count on anyone. Rathering to keep his pain and troubles locked up deep inside of him, and to take them to his grave.

Something Munakata had always figured wasn’t a future that was too far off. Not the way Mikoto goes about his life, constant use of the sword draining and chipping at his life, and he cares little. If at all. But apparently, he was wrong. He just hadn’t had the right thing to live _for._

Tatara was apparently very good at finding plenty of them. Managing to find the _positives_ in just about any situation, even the ones where his own life is in danger and Mikoto is on the brink of going on a murder spree, and defusing it like only the most expert bomb squads can.

It shouldn’t make his skin crawl, but it does. Because he had so foolishly thought, that just as Mikoto had brought something irreplaceable to his life, that he was doing the same. That while he couldn’t calm the storm, he could at least numb the pain. At least for the moment. Just long enough for him to catch his breath, and then they’d start all over again. But then, his skin may be crawling not because of how _perfect_ Tatara was, but because he was _wrong_. He’d placed his bet, and lost it all. Not something he’s ever experienced before, especially not on something he’d held dear.

It really _was_ one of the worst feelings in the world.

But, if anything had to come of this, it at least showed him that he would never let go of his pride that easily again. Will not make himself vulnerable, let someone see him at his _weakest_ , until they’ve proved that they won’t be the same. He will not be anyone’s safety net, he will not just blithely let suspicions go -- though he won’t be so callous or foolish enough to make accusations without solid proof either -- and he will never again date anyone who feels as though they need _fixing_.

Yes, for all this pain at least he can thank Mikoto for that much. Because Munakata Reisi never needs to be taught a lesson _twice_.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments and bookmarks make my day 💙


End file.
